I Thought You Cared
by Honey-527
Summary: This is about Em and Sean. What happens when Emma walks in on Seans gang and someone else's in a gangfight?
1. Seans New Friends

~*Disclaimer: You know I don't own Degrassi. Thank you*~  
  
"Sean please just be quiet! You never let me talk, why don't you ever let me talk?" "I do Emma! We argue every time you're gonna blow Jack's ear off!" "Me? I'M always arguing?! No it's you! You are the worst thing in my life!" "Gee, Em, you sure it's not the internet? Maybe you should be someone else who's online who you don't know" "Shut up Sean and get out of my house now!"  
  
That was another one or Sean and Emma's fights. Sean had been kicked out of Emma's house so many times it could be in the Guinness Book or World Records. "Em?" said a voice. "Mom? Nothings wrong OK? So don't ask" Emma said. "Emma, I don't want you hurt. Are you sure everything's alright? You and Sean argue everyday" Spike said. "Mom, I'm fine. I just wanna go somewhere OK? I'll be at the Dot" Emma slammed the door *Degrassi Theme Song*  
  
Manny ran up to Emma. She was wearing a silver crop top and black leather low riders. " Hey Em." Emma looked at her and walked away. Manny grabbed her arm. "Hey, what's the deal? If it's about the way I dress, I thought this was over. I'm gonna dress like this-you said it was cool" Manny said. Emma began to cry and ran into the girls bathroom. Manny ran in after. "Hey. What's wrong? Is this about Sean? I heard about the fight" Manny said. "It-it's just I really liked him, now he's-he's all gangsta gangsta and he hates me" Emma said. "Em, he doesn't hate you" Manny said. "OK, then why is he in that gang? If he cared about me, then he'd quit" Emma said. "Em, you can't just 'quit' a gang" Manny said. "Well, if he wants to keep me, he'll find a way" Emma said. She walked out the girls bathroom leaving Manny staring at the door (Cut to commercial) 


	2. The Gangfight

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Degrassi: The Nest Generation I mean.  
  
Sean walked outside at lunch. He went behind Degrassi to an alley. There was his gang. "Hey Sean. Thought you weren't gonna show" said Jason, a gang member. "Naw, Em's just stressing me. Let's get down to business" Sean said. "Aight aight. So, I heard that Tornado was talking smack about us" said another member, whom they called "Biggs". "So what are we gonna do?" Sean said. "We're gonna have to challenge them then" Jason said. Sean turned his head. "Challenge them?"  
  
(Degrassi Music)  
  
"So did you hear about Sean?" JT said. "No, what's up JT?" Liberty said. "I heard his gangs gonna challenge this big gang in Northern Toronto named Tornado." JT said. "No way. Sean's not that stupid" Toby said. "I wouldn't say that" Kendra said. "You wouldn't say what, Kendra?" Kendra turned her head. "Oh. Hey Emma. We were just talking about-" JT put his hand over her mouth. "We were just talking about how she wouldn't say-" JT said. "Is it about Sean?" Manny said. "No!" "No way!" "Why would it be about Sean?" JT said. His eyes shifted to Manny. "Man-u-ella. What's up?" JT said. "I heard you and Sully broke up?" "Yeah well, he's not my type?" Manny said. "Oh. Um, are you free on Saturday?" JT asked. "This time? The answers.yes" Manny said. JT broke into a huge grin. "Great" "Can we get back to Sean?" Emma said. "Nothing" they all said. "Fine" Emma said. " I ask his little gangies" Emma said. "No! Emma don't this is for your safety!" Manny said. Emma said Jimmy Brooks walking down the hallway. "I'll be back" she said.  
  
"Jimmy!" Emma called. "Hey. Uh-Emma Nelson, right?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah" Emma said. "Yeah. Alright you're cool. What's up?" Jimmy said. "I wanna know what's up with my b-my ex-boyfriend. You know, Sean?" Emma said. "Oh about his gang fight?" Jimmy said. "Gang Fight?" Emma said. "Yeah. Sean's gang against the Toronto Tornados, from up north" Jimmy said. "Jimmy he could be killed!" Emma said. "Emma, he didn't tell you about that?" Jimmy asked. "He doesn't tell me anything!! He can get killed!" Emma said. She burst in tears. Jimmy grabbed her arm. "Hey, Emma don't cry. I'm sure he knows what's he's doing" "No he doesn't. He's stupid. I have to strop him. When is the fight?" Emma said. "On Friday. but-" Jimmy started. Jimmy that's tomorrow!" Emma said. "I'm going" she said. "Emma don't-"Jimmy said but she'd already left. 


	3. Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: Thanks for the review! I "thought nobody cared", lol. I don't own Degrassi.Blah blah blah. OK, onward with the story!  
  
Emma found out that they were having the fight at Toronto Community Park. She told Manny she was going. "Emma please, you can get hurt. You can be killed!" Manny said. 'They don't know I'm coming, Manny" Emma said. "That's just it" Manny said. "Well they're gonna have a surprise visitor" Emma said.  
  
(Degrassi Music)  
  
"Sean, this is what where gonna need. We need blades, those are knives, and a few guns. We can't lose this fight" Jason said. "We could get killed, man" Sean said. "Not if we don't lose" Biggs said. " I'll be helping too. That little blonde bimbo Emma isn't gonna show is she?" said the girl of the gang, Lisa. "No" Sean said.  
  
It was 6:30. Emma went up to the Park with Manny, Craig, JT, and Toby. "Emma, just-just don't get hurt OK?" Craig said. "Yeah" JT, Toby and Manny said. "Really. I'm gonna be fine" Emma said. She walked up to the park. She saw the two gangs preparing to fight.  
  
Sean didn't know how he could put up with this. Emma surely hates him, and know if he makes out alive, he could never apoligize. "Like she's accept my apology anyway," Sean thought. "Well. The Toronto Tornados. You guys think you're so great. You're just some punks with bad records" Sean said. "Go Sean" Jason said. The guy from the Tornados walked up and punched Lisa in the face. "This your girl?" he said. "Lisa!" Biggs cried. Jason walked up and punched him. Then they both started fighting. "Sean!!" Emma cried. Sean looked. "Emma get out of here!" Sean said. 


	4. Sean's Huge Mistake

Discliamer: I don't own it. Thank you  
  
"Sean you can be hurt!" Emma said. "No I can't Emma leave me alone!" Sean screamed. "No you can be killed!" Emma said. 'I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sean yelled. He pushed her hard. Emma toppled backwords.toward the knife blade that Jason had extended. The knife went in Emma's back and her eyes shot open wide. She took short short breaths. "Oh my god" Sean said. "Guys. Guys Emma fell come on!" JT yelled. They all ran over there. Emma lied face down on the ground, the knife stuck in her back. Craig took out his cell phone and dialed 911. Manny stared at Sean with cold hate in her eyes. "Manny. Emma. I-I didn't mean it-It was a mistake." Sean tried. "Sean shut the hell up. I don't ever want to see your face around Emma again. See your ass in court!" Manny yelled. "Calm down Manny" Toby said. "Calm down!?" Manny erupted. She began to cry. "My best friend could be dead and you want me to calm down?!?" many screamed. JT tried to get Emma to wake up. "Emma get up. Emma please get up" JT said. Craig hung up his phone. "They're coming." He said. The gangs had both ran away, but Sean stayed. "Get out of here. Go with your gang. We'll see you in court, Jackass!" Manny screamed. Sean started to cry and ran away. They heard Ambulance Sirens. The paramedics came and took Emma in a ambulance. The police took JT, Manny, and Toby in the police car to the hospital.  
  
Disclaimer: I know it was short. Sorry. Please R+R and I'll put up a new chapter. Is Emma alright? Did she die? Is she gonna live? Find out next chapter. 


	5. The Hospital

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, blah blah blah. On with the story!  
  
"Dr. Williams please report to room 56, Dr. Williams, room 56 please" said the Intercom at the Toronto Emergency Hospital. Spike and Mr. Simpson ran down the halls where Manny, JT, Toby and Craig where waiting. "Guys. What happened??" Spike said. "Emma heard that Sean was having a gang fight, so she went to try and stop him" Manny said between tears. "But when she went to stop him, he kept telling her to leave and she said no because he could've been hurt, and Sean pushed her and she fell into a knife blade" "What?!" Mr. Simpson yelled. Spike rushed down to Room 56. She bust the door open and saw the doctors around Emma. "Emma. Emma!" Spike called. The doctors got up and tried to get her out the room. "Don't touch me that's my daughter!" Spike yelled. "Ma'am she's fine! We put her into Surgery and extracted the knife everything went perfect, but I don't suggest her going to School for about 1 or 2 weeks." The doctor said. Spike walked up to Emma. She was asleep. "Emma. Emma it's Mom. Please wake up" Spike said. Emma didn't move. "Ma'am she's alright but you really have to leave the room" Dr Williams said. Spike walked out the room. "That's it" Spike said. "What's it" said Mr. Simpson. "It's over. She will never see or speak to Sean again. He almost killed her. I never want to see that boy again" Spike said. "Spike is Emma alright?" JT asked. "She's fine. What's your name?" Spike said. "Oh, I'm J.T. Yorke, I'm a friend of Emma's" he said. "Oh. Nice to meet you. Oh and guys that's final I don't want her around Sean again" Spike said. "OK" said the group. "C'Mon guys I'll take you home" Mr. Simpson said. They followed Mr. Simpson out with Spike still in the waiting room. "Archie!" Spike called. "Yeah!" he called back. "Where's Jack?" Spike asked. " He's over Caitlyn's!" he called. Spike sat in the waiting room. She wasn't leaving until Emma came out. 


End file.
